


Coffee deserves Milk and Sugar for a Guy like You

by OClosetedOGayO



Series: Three Houses but Gay [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash and Dedue are cute, Coffee Shop, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Felix is a tsundere, Gay, I'm so bad at writing, Ingrid is just done, M/M, Sylvain has to stop flirting with everything that breathes, Well I tried making fluff, oof, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Summary: Felix decides to meet up with his friends at a nearby coffee shop. What he wasn't expecting was to find a stupid, annoying, hot guy at the counter. Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, Ashe, Dimitri, Dedue, and Byleth watch from the sidelines. Felix is feeling homosexual tendencies. That's it. That's the story.Heads up this is super bad and I might re-write it if I feel like it <3
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Three Houses but Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Coffee deserves Milk and Sugar for a Guy like You

Felix was not gay. At least he thought so. It wasn't until he saw Ashe and Dedue gushing each other that he wondered, 'I wish I had a boyfriend like that'.

Not a girlfriend, a boyfriend. Like any other person, he went to the person he might tell his problems to. The boar's girlfriend. Byleth was a . . . friend to him. Not that he would ever tell her. None of that mattered now. All he had to do, was maybe come out. To his friends. Knowing they met up at a coffee shop every now and then, he decided to asking them to study was the perfect excuse to get them all together. Originally he just invited Byleth. He was a fool to think she would not tell everyone else about it. Now he did have to come out to everyone. Realizing he had spent a good 40 seconds staring at the door to the cafe, he walked inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught everyone sitting at a table. Deciding to stall, he made his way over to the line and decided to order himself a simple coffee. No milk, no sugar. He drank it black. Mercedes would scold him for it, but he knew she was never really angry with him. She was just trying to take care of him. It did make him drink coffee a little less, but he felt he deserved a cup today.

"Lady Luck must be on my side to see a guy as captivating as you."

Felix snapped out of his gaze to realize he was now in the front of the line. And. . . that he was standing in front of the hottest guy he has ever seen. His red hair reminded him of those red lipsticks Mercedes would always try to give Ingrid. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, his shirt rolled up by the sleeves to show his beautiful slightly tanned skin and muscled arms.

"I know I'm handsome, but you should order before my fangirls over there get jealous"

Felix looked him in the eye and looked away. Now was not the time for his gay-side to show. Face pink, he ordered a plain black coffee. The guy raised his eyebrows. "Woah! You drink it black?" Felix grumbled a yes and saw the guy's smile coming back. "Come on, that's no way to drink coffee! I'll add some milk and sugar!" Felix looked at him strangely. "Why?" The guy smiled again, his attractiveness now irritating Felix, "A guy as cute as you deserve to have some sugar inside you don't you think so?" Felix grumbled at the guy's wink and looked away in embarrassment. Felix moved to the end of the line and decided it would be better for his heart to shut up where the guy wouldn't see him. Looking at the guy's chest, Felix wondered why he never asked the man's name. 'Sylvain' the tag read. Felix smiled a little. Wondering how the name Sylvain would sound on his lips. Before he could think about it too much, he saw Sylvain place down his coffee in front of him. With the wink, he put his hand to mock a telephone and mouthed the words 'call me' before going back to the line of giggling girls waiting for his attention. Felix scolded his burning face as he made his way over to the table. As he sat down, he caught everyone looking at him with a small hint of mischief. Ingrid spoke first. "So, you asked him out?" Felix glared his eyes at her. "Shut up". Byleth laughed a little as Dimitri wrapped an arm around her. "Come on Felix, we all know you're gay already so you shouldn't have to hide your obvious attraction to him." Annette giggled. "You know I've read stories of people meeting their future husbands and wives at stores or coffee shops like these" Felix glared and picked up his cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he was overwhelmed by how sweet it was. Not in a bad way, he was just intrigued by how good it was. He heard Mercedes smile a little. "Look, Felix! It seems he likes you too!" Dimitri smiled and pointed at the side of his coffee. Scribbled messily, it read ' Call me soon handsome~' Underneath was a group of numbers that had to be his phone number. Felix fought a smirk as he glanced over at the counter. Sylvain was passing out more cups of coffee. Each one he gave a slight wink and smile before going to the next customer. Felix would never say it out loud, but he was glad he was the only one he gave his number to.

Ingrid slapped his arm. "Stop looking at him Felix! We still have tests to study for!" Felix shot her a glare before calling Dimitri a boar and picking up his notes. Looking down at his coffee for a moment, he found himself suddenly disliking black coffee. Milk and sugar made it taste much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being able to write.


End file.
